Nerdlinger MIA
by Rei Hino Scout Of Fire
Summary: Wade goes missing.  Who can help Kim save him from... GJ?  Why did GJ kidnap Wade?  And why didn't anyone tell Kim that's where he was?  Possible violencekigo.
1. setting the stage

**Disclaimer:** If it ain't mine, I don't own it.

Author's note: This is a precursor to my upcoming Egyptian Dreams story, which I have started and then realized I needed to set up the Kim/Shego relationship. Kim and Ron are Freshmen in College, alas they did date, but it was too weird so they have reverted to best friends.

**Chapter 1: Setting the Stage** : A nerdlinger MIA

"You know Ron, Wade hasn't called in quite awhile." Kim said as they walked to their

English class at Upperton University. "Yeah, I doubt any of the villains are taking a break, I'm getting worried over here KP. Maybe you should call him." "Good idea Ron." Kim said as she got out her trusty Kimmunicator. "Wade, are you there? Ron the screen is blank." "I can see that Kim, I think we need to check in on him after class."

As soon as they were done for the day, Kim and Ron got into Ron's new car that he dubbed the "Ronmobile". Soon they were back in Middleton standing in front of the Lode home. Kim knocked on the door three times. Soon she heard the sound of a person walking in the house.

"Hello Mrs. Lode." Kim said as Wades' mother opened the door. "Oh, Kim I'm so glad you're here, some people from Global Justice came about two weeks ago. They took Wade; they said it would be for a couple days while he helped them with something. But he hasn't called or written or anything!" The distressed woman practically cried. "It'll be o.k. I'll find out what happened and bring Wade home soon." The teen hero promised.

As they walked back to the car Ron began thinking out loud "KP if GJ took Wade, and aren't allowing him to contact his mother or us, they're probably going to deny having him. Which means we are going to have to sneak in somehow." "But odds are we won't be able to get in without Wade's help, and he shouldn't know we're coming."

"Exactly, KP we need help." 

"Who do we know that's good at sneaking into high security places?"

"…"

As they got back into the car they looked at each other and said in unison "SHEGO!" "Jynx, you owe me a soda." Kim joked as a tribute to their high school days.

"One problem KP, how are we going to find Shego?"

"Internet." She said simply. 

"Of course, all hail the mighty Google." Ron said bowing with his arms outstretched.

Upon reaching the dorms Kim and Ron quickly went to Kim's room, knowing her roommate wouldn't be in. Kim swiftly booted up her laptop and logged on. Before Ron was completely settled Kim had up and typed in Shego and hit enter "kpslashhaven? What is that and what does it have to do with Shego?" Kim questioned as she positioned the arrow over the link, but before she could click Ron interrupted "Don't do it Kim! That site has some major wrongsick on it! Besides I think what you're looking for is here." He continued pointing at a link that said "Alright" Kim said doubtfully as she clicked the link.

"Boo-yah! Shego's profile is right there, now let's see if she has a location."

"Ron do you really believe Shego would put a real address on a site that caters to villains?" Kim questioned

"It's possible, if not we can always check yourarea." Ron joked

"Actually visagenovel is the big thing right now." Kim deadpanned then shaking her head to clear it "Here's the address."

"123 Qwerty Drive, Go City?"

Kim began to snicker "That was so made up by hitting random letters on a keyboard."

**Author's rant:** EEEEP!! The plot bunnies have taken over everything! They're worse than Gremlins about being fed after midnight. I'm alright, it's just this was only supposed to be a brief fic to set up a Kim/Shego relationship of some sort for the Egyptian Dreams fic I was planning, but then the plot bunnies threatened me until this turned into a fic all it's own. (The plot bunnies are like the killer rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail: they have teeth and can jump and have teeth)


	2. An enemy a friend?

**Disclaimer:** If it ain't mine, I don't own it. Blah blah blah violence kigo… yadda yadda don't like don't read you should know this by now.

**Author's note**: This is a precursor to my upcoming Egyptian Dreams story, which I have started and then realized I needed to set up the Kim/Shego relationship. Kim and Ron are Freshmen in College, alas they did date, but it was too weird so they have reverted to best friends.

**Chapter 2: **An enemy a friend?

"I can't believe it was a real address" Kim said as she stood on the doorstep of what she hoped was Shego's home preparing to knock. But just as she raised her hand the door opened and out walked Shego, straight into Kim. "Oomph, whoever you are you shouldn't be standing around on peoples porches!" Shego grunted and raged. "Shego, I'm so glad to see you, I need your help." Kim said ignoring the older woman's ire. "Do you? Why are you finally succumbing to the dark side? Come join me, Kimmie, together we could rule the universe!"

"…"

"What?" Shego said feigning innocence.

"I'm sorry I didn't figure you for the type to make bad nerd jokes. I would've thought that's more a Ron thing." Kim said

"You didn't not just say my jokes were bad!" Shego said her hands beginning to flame. "Besides who said I was joking?" Shego continued in a calmer manner. "Wait where is the buffoon?" Shego questioned suddenly noticing his absence.

"He's one a date with Yori, besides he doesn't think his Mystical Monkey Power is controllable enough to be useful."

"Why do you need me?" Shego said motioning for Kim to hurry up.

"Wade has been kidnapped by Global Justice,You're the only one who could possibly get in, find out what the sitch is and get out without being caught." Kim pleaded

"What's in it for me? I'm a wanted criminal remember? There'll be a lot of risk involved." Shego said in her best mercenary tone crossing her arms.

"What do you want?" Kim asked her eyes getting round.

Shego looked away unable to stand a direct onslaught of so much concern. "I want.." her voice trailed off as she thought, Shego began to smirk as an idea formed. "I want to spend time with you Kimmie." A look of confusion crossed Kim's face as she heard Shego's request.

"Time? With me? That's it?" Kim said confused.

"Unless you want there to be more." Shego said raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Spending time with you is fine." Kim said waving her hands in front of her as if to stave off more requests. "You just caught me off guard is all." Kim continued.

Shego merely sighed "Now, are you going to want to come with me or will you trust me to go alone?"

"I'd really rather be with you. I mean if you get caught, there are better odds of you escaping if I'm there, plus I may be able to help you somehow." Kim said looking down nervously clasping her hands behind her back as one foot made patterns in the dirt

"Good, I know I usually work alone, but for something like this I could probably use some back up." _'I can't believe I just said that, I must be getting soft.'_ Shego thought.

"When do we leave?" Kim asked smiling with joy

"Now, c'mon we're taking my jet."


	3. A friend an enemy!

**Disclaimer:** If it ain't mine, I don't own it (Disney probably does don't they own the world yet?). Blah blah blah violence kigo… yadda yadda don't like don't read you should know this by now.

**Author's note**: This is a precursor to my upcoming Egyptian Dreams story, which I have started and then realized I needed to set up the Kim/Shego relationship. Kim and Ron are Freshmen in College, alas they did date, but it was too weird so they have reverted to best friends.

**Chapter 3:** A friend an enemy?

Finally the two women arrived at GJ's Headquarters and were setting their plans into motion.

"Why do you always take the vents?" Kim questioned as she shimmied through the tight ventilation shafts that ran throughout Global Justice Head Quarters.

"You're the one who said the vents would be the least guarded area." Shego retorted sharply.

"That's because they are." Kim sighed "But I don't have to enjoy it." She said sticking her tongue out at Shego, even though she knew the thief couldn't see it.

"Omph. Shego you're brake lights don't work" Kim whispered as collided with Shego because the woman suddenly stopped.

"Quiet Princess. I hear voices." Shego said waving her hand in a quiet down gesture.

"Do they tell you to do bad things?" Kim whispered teasingly.

"Just shut-up and listen." Shego muttered as she groaned inwardly.

"Agent Du. Has Mr. Lode agreed yet?" the familiar voice of Dr. Director floated to the ventilation system.

"No Ma'am… Sir… Dr. Director. He remains adamant in his refusal, and in his claims that Ms. Possible will rescue him."

"I see… perhaps we should let him go. I don't want Ms. Possible stumbling onto our plans before we're ready." Betty said thoughtfully

"But Mr. Lode…" Will said in a tone that would have seemed questioning from another agent.

"Probably knows too much about our plans to be released, yes Agent Du I know." Dr. Director said as she began pacing and waving her hands like a villain on a rant.

"What plans are they talking about Shego?" Kim whispered worriedly.

"I don't know that's why we are listening." Shego whispered back irritated.

"Soon Agent Du, we will perfect our mind-wipe technique to the point where we can erase specific segments of the mind, completely isolating what it is that causes criminal desires and erasing it. Which will lead to Utopia!"

'_All that's missing is an evil laugh_' Shego thought sarcastically.

"As it is the mindwiper just erases everything, giving the subject no more mental capacity than an infant." Agent Du pointed out. "Like what happened to that golfer."

"Yes but this way he can be re-taught. We will keep him in a sheltered laboratory environment, and study him and see if we can find any clues as to why he turned to evil."

'_Golfer… could they mean… Duff Killagin' _ Kim thought _'But he's relatively harmless. Well yeah sure he uses exploding golfballs but still this isn't right.' _"Kim thought, her eyes wide in shock. "The ends do not justify the means."

"C'mon Princess, we need to find Wade." Shego said, herself more than a little shell-shocked.

After passing through about three more rooms and four hallways, Kim was startled by a vibration in her pocket _'What the..? Oh the Kimmunicator!'_ "Shego wait a second." Kim whispered as she tried to quickly and quietly get the Kimmunicator out of her pocket, finally managing Kim turned the screen on.

"Wade?" She questioned hopefully, quickly a map began to show on the Kimmunicator screen with Wade's location clearly marked. "Shego it's a map, it shows where Wade is being held!" Kim said excitedly. "Yeah, if it's not a trap" Shego snorted "I have to chance it, it's our only lead as to which room to look in."

"Kimmie we're here. Be very still this could set off some alarms." Shego said as she ignited her hands and began to melt part of the air ducts until she created a hole big enough for her and Kim to jump through. Peeking her head over the hole Shego quickly glance around to see if anyone other than Wade was in the room, seeing that by some miracle Wade was indeed the only one in the room she called out "Hey nerdlinger! You might want to get away from this hole we're coming down." As soon as Wade was away from the hole Shego dropped "Ok Princess your turn." "I'm already here Shego" Kim laughed as she saw the startled look on Shego's face. "Whatever" Shego muttered shaking her head "We need to get out of here, any ideas?" she said shooting a pointed glance towards Wade.

"Well, since this room was designed to hold me and not someone like you or Kim, a simple act of breaking down the door should suffice."

"But they know you work with me, merely picking the lock or breaking the door would probably be expected."

"FINE! I'll melt the stinking door." Shego said throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I can't believe this, why'd I agree to help, I'm not a hero anymore." She muttered as she began melting the door. "I've got it." She called to the other two as she kicked the door out and all three began to run. "Do you know how to get out of here?" Kim asked worriedly "Of course." Wade scoffed. "This way."

Before they knew it they were almost to the entryway. The girls were both becoming worried by the lack of people in the hall. '_There's no way every singly agent has their lunchbreak at the same time. This has got to be a trap_' Shego thought, hoping she was wrong.

"Not so fast Ms. Possible. Mr. Lode. Shego." An all too familiar voice said

"Dr. Director. What a surprise." Kim said getting into a defensive stance. Beside her Shego imitated her posture igniting her hands for good measure

"You shouldn't be that surprised, this is after all, where I work. Come now Ms. Possible what is with the stance? Do you think I plan to stop you?" She said mock-sincerity oozing from her words.

"Well… Yeah." Kim replied confusion coloring her voice "You wouldn't let Wade contact anyone and Shego's right behind me. So it stands to reason you wouldn't want us to leave."

Dr. Director began laughing "Silly little girl I have no interest in whether YOU leave or not, but the other two, you are correct them I won't permit to leave without a fight."

"I'm not leaving without them." Kim practically growled.

"Are you not even interested in hearing my plans? You never know you might want to help them become reality."

"I've heard enough, what you are planning is wrong. You can't just erase people's minds."

"So be it then." Dr. Director said with a hint of sadness as she gave the signal that brought out her agents.

"That's a lot of GJ agents." Kim said surprised.

"I had the agents recalled to prepare for a very special mission." Dr. Director smirked.

"Yeah sure whatever can we just fight already?" Shego said losing her patience with all the chatter that was going on.

"As you wish." Dr. Director said snapping her fingers, which apparently was the cue for the agents to begin attacking because that's what they did.

"You're an idiot Dr. Director." Shego stated. "You can't stop us with skill so you are resorting to sheer numbers. But your forgetting one thing Betty."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I have plasma!" Shego replied as she preceded to make a wall around herself, Wade and Kim.

"Clever. But how long can you hold it?"

"Long enough to get out of here." She said as she began walking forward. Seeing what was going on, Kim and Wade quickly moved as near Shego as they could get and kept pace with her.

"You might want to tell your men to stand down you don't want a repeat of the 'borough now do we?"

Dr. Director just glared at the plasma wielding woman as best as she could through the plasma. "Fine, men stand down." She growled.

'_I didn't know she could do that. If she can produce so much plasma why do I always beat her?' _Kim thought making a mental note to ask the villainous sidekick about it later.

'_Good the jet's right there' _ Shego thought in relief '_now I just have to open the doors, and hope Kimmie and the nerdlinger can fly it, 'cause I need to pass out. I really shouldn't have used so much on little stuff earlier.'_ No sooner had she thought this than she managed to key in her passcode already half-delirious and hobble inside the jet, where she promptly collapsed.

"Wade!" Kim yelled for her tech-wizard as soon as she saw Shego fall. "What's wrong with her?" Kim asked already at the older woman's side.

"Well… considering how long she held that amount of plasma I'd say it's exhaustion, probably mixed with dehydration."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Kim said worry creeping into her voice.

"Or your mom." Wade said sensibly, walking to the control panel for the jet. "I don't think she'd appreciate being taken to a hospital, especially since a hospital would just turn her over to the police after her treatment."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on Shego while you get us to my house." Kim said somewhat bossily.

"Aye-aye captain" Wade muttered as he began pushing buttons and toggling switches until the jet lifted into the air.

**Author's note:** To long to short? To rushed? Not enough detail? You like? You hate?


End file.
